User talk:Awikiusername
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:Sir Lee! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Sir Lee The reason you have been blocked You may have a point, and it IS being debated in the Whateley forums, but the long and short of it is that you are not entitled to make wholesale structural changes to the wiki. Changing categories is a structural change. That's reserved to admins, after discussing the need with the community. As long as you were editing only the content of the entries, your holier-than-thou behavior was only annoying, and personally, I had no problem with most of your edits. Some of them revealed a lack of knowledge of the fictional universe this wiki describes, but again, that was not a big issue; other editors tweaked things to be more appropriate. We may not like the way you did it, but we were taking it as a constructive criticism and discussing how to proceed forward. But then you started changing categories, which has more ramifications to the structure of the wiki. Recategorizing is something that is never done lightly. For one thing, if we are going to change the name of a category, let's think carefully what is the best possible name for it, instead of just going with the first idea, and do it only once. And do it fully: the worst of all possible scenarios is a recategorization left halfway. So it requires planning, appropriate tools and should be done quickly and thoroughly. None of which describes how you behaved. You didn't introduce yourself, didn't offer a suggestion for debate, didn't listen to other interested parties, didn't make a plan. You don't have admin privileges nor do you have an authorized bot to do the renaming. You were making changes unilaterally, and by hand, which means that the migration period would be undesirably long, and might be left incomplete. And, since you hadn't discussed point with anyone, there is a high likelihood that we would have to do a second renaming a few days from now -- EXCEPT that instead of working from a known, stable category structure, we would be having to work from whatever ad-hoc state you left. Therefore you are being blocked. It's just a short-term block -- this time. Consider it a warning. You may have a good point, but wholesale anonymous edits are NOT the way to proceed. Your latest edits were reversed to bring the wiki back to a state of consistency. You want to argue the merits of your position, be my guest. Register an account at the Whateley forums -- it's free. Bring your ideas. The community is pretty open-minded. In fact, the subject you raised IS being discussed on the forums. There are other concerns that don't make it as simple as you think, though. We are working on it. When we reach a conclusion, then we will proceed to renaming categories -- in the correct way. We have tools for that. But if you insist on behaving as if your opinion is the only one that matters, you will be blocked -- again, and this time for a longer period -- and your edits will be summarily reverted -- again.----Sir Lee (talk) 05:01, January 19, 2017 (UTC)